We interact with NIDA/IRP investigators to develop biomedical informatics applications and solutions that can access, manage, disseminate, and analyze large quantities of high-quality data. We develop, research, and/or apply computational tools to assist in the acquisition and analysis of biological, medical behavioral or health data, within a specific time frame determined to be appropriate by the NIDA. We help facilitate new system initiatives and changes to existing systems to meet legislative, regulatory, and departmental requirements within the specific time frames designated by each requirement. We conduct routine system analysis of automatic data processing resources and techniques of existing projects. We recommend, as needed, the implementation of new technologies that are efficient and timely. We provide technical and professional support to help integrate computer systems, design or acquire computer programs, configure and support networks and streamline automated data processing within the NIDA's specified timeframe. We also integrate scientific data systems with network services and security services to foster safe and secure NIDA/IRP laboratory collaboration and for collaboration with extramural entities, when possible integrate scientific data systems with one another and ensure design for interoperable data. We designed and deployed a mobile solution in collaboration with NIDA/IRP Archway clinic which enables studying craving and mood related to opioid and cocaine use among asymptomatic HCV+ and HCV methadone patients who have not started antiviral treatment. The smartphone-based system is capable of delivering a flexible ecological momentary assessment solution with multi-modal prompting operations as well as having enhanced integrated geolocation recording capabilities dynamically linking craving and mood to the whereabouts of the participants. Additionally, a collaborated project entitled ANCHOR: A novel Model of Hepatitis C Treatment as Anchor to Prevent HIV, Initiate Opioid Substitution Therapy, and Reduce Risky Behavior, is underway for data collection in order to evaluate a model of care for treatment of hepatitis C in people with ongoing injection drug use. These systems have been used in multiple protocols and are currently used in studies to better understand why some people are more likely to engage in HIV prevention behaviors. We automate various aspects of clinical and non-clinical programs at the NIDA/IRP. These include but are not limited to functions related to research participant recruiting, pharmacy, nurses, physicians, and other investigators including those at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and University of Maryland.